Dua Kutub
by DhanSai-Hime
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya dua orang beda sifat dan pembawaan, tinggal di satu atap dan harus berinteraksi? Cekidot aja gimana Akaba Hayato ama Tsukimori Len mencoba menyatukan perasaan mereka. Oya, ini sho-ai yang sudah menjurus ke Yaoi. Gak suka, gak usah repot-repot baca yah!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **_Riichiro Inagaki &amp; Yuusuke Murata [Eyeshield 21] ~ Yuki Kure [La Corda d'Oro]_

**Pairing : **_Akaba Hayato x Tsukimori Len_

**Genre : **_Yaoi, romance, drama_

**Author : _Dhansai-Hime_**

**Warning : **_AU (Alternative Universe), Crossover, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, Yaoi scene_

**Summary : **_Kisah percintaan tentang seorang atlet ameto [american football] dengan violis berbakat. Dengan dua kepribadian yang jauh berbeda, bagaimana mereka bakal menyatukan perasaan mereka? Baca saja yah (^-^)/_

_==========**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Yang memang Harus Terjadi====================**_

Pemuda usia belasan bersurai biru menapaki jalanan kota. Sepertinya ia tengah mencari sebuah alamat. Terbukti dari secarik kertas yang ia genggam sedari tadi berjalan, sambil sesekali pandangannya menoleh ke sana dan kemari.

"Hm, mungkin yang itu." Ia pun mendatangi sebuah tempat. Nampaknya sebuah rumah kos yang lumayan besar. Kemudian ia tekan bel-nya. "Semoga benar ini. Fukuyama Avenue 2nd Block nomer 7." gumamnya sambil menunggu ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Pemuda yang ada di dalam rumah mendengar suara bel, lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu melihat sosok yang di depannya lalu berkata, "Anda siapa? Dan cari siapa?" tanya Akaba, nama si kepala merah pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Tunggu dulu apa anda teman sekamarku?" tanya Akaba sekali lagi.

Si surai biru kembali melihat ke kertasnya. Lalu beralih memandang orang dengan surai api terang di depannya.

"Kau Akaba Hayato?" tanyanya singkat dengan ekspresi datar khasnya.

"Iya, ada apa? Lalu kamu siapa?" si merah balik bertanya pada sosok di depannya. Akaba lekat memandangi sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan seksama dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tsukimori Len desu. Aku diarahkan kemari oleh seseorang di kampus untuk tinggal sementara waktu di kota ini." Len pun maju menerobos tangan Akaba. "Permisi, aku mau masuk."

Dan ia tak peduli teman serumahnya memandanginya heran. Yang ia tau, ia lelah, ingin segera beristirahat di kamarnya.

"Tolong tunjukkan kamarku." katanya kemudian.

"Oh...Len, salam kenal." ucap Akaba sambil menutup pintu dan sedikit heran akan tingkah Len.

"Ikuti aku..." sambung Akaba sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Sampai didepan kamar yang berada di ujung lorong rumah tersebut, sang atlet ameto membukakan pintu kamar lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan berkata, "Inilah kamarmu yang juga sekamar dengan aku dan ranjangmu ada di sisi selatan." ucapnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang posisinya berhadapan dengan ranjang Len.

"Istirahatlah jika kamu memang merasa lelah namun jika kamu lapar silahkan ke ruang makan karena aku akan buatkan ramen untuk kita, karena perutku sudah mulai lapar." celoteh Akaba sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Len mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengira bakal SEKAMAR dengan si rambut merah. Yep, sekamar, satu kamar, satu ruangan. Ia pikir rumah kos ini bakal punya 2 kamar yang terpisah untuk masing-masing siswanya.

Tapi, karena terlalu lelah, Len tak mau terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Mungkin nanti saja ia tanyakan ini ke Akaba.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tidur, tolong jangan berisik, karena aku tak suka suara apapun saat tidur." diturunkannya tas dan koper dari tangannya , lalu di sandarkan ke pinggir ranjangnya.

Len dengan cueknya berganti baju di depan Akaba. Yah, dia berpikir praktis saja. Toh mereka sama-sama lelaki, pastilah si merah itu sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh sesama lelaki, kan? Apalagi mengingat si Hayato itu atlet ameto (_american football_)

Akaba terdiam sejenak di depan pintu dan melirik ke arah Len. Di dalam hati, ia berkata, "Oh...tubuh yang indah dan menarik, ingin sekali aku mencicipi tubuhnya". PLAK! Dasar atlet mesum, baru saja bertemu sudah mengincar hal begituan, hahah. Akaba, kau ini parah.

"Len... apa kau yakin tak ingin makan dulu? Akan ku buatkan ramen spesial untukmu, anggap sebagai tanda perkenalanku padamu." ucap Akaba sambil tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

Len lumayan tertarik dengan tawaran ramen dari Akaba. Ia menoleh ke teman sekamarnya.

"Ramen? Hmm, tidak buruk juga disaat cuaca mendung seperti ini. Baiklah, aku tunggu." jawabnya datar sembari memakai kaos ganti dan celana panjang bahan katun ringan yang santai.

"Baguslah, setelah kau selesai berpakaian, segera saja menuju ruang makan yang ada di sebelah barat lorong dari kamar ini, semoga kau tak tersesat." ujar Akaba sambil keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju ke dapur.

Si kepala merah tengah sibuk memasak ramen dan tak lama kemudian mie ala jepang itu pun sudah jadi dan ia menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

Tak lama kemudian munculah Len.

"Oh...kau sudah datang. Tak bingung, kan mencari ruang makan ini?" tanya Akaba sambil persilahkan Len untuk duduk dan memakan mie ramen buatannya.

"Makanlah... jangan sungkan." sambungnya.

"Kau pikir aku anak TK, apa? Toh rumah ini tidak seluas istana Buckingham, kenapa harus tersesat? Aneh kau ini." ujarnya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya sambil menarik kursi makannya, lalu bersiap menyantap ramennya.

"Ittadakimasu." ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan kedua telapak tangan yang disatukan di depan dada. Lalu ia mulai perlahan menyesap mie hangat itu.

"Walau kau aneh, tapi ramen buatanmu enak." katanya nyantai tanpa menoleh ke Akaba. Nah, bukankah si tuan stoic ini obyektif, bukan? Ia masih bisa memuji si merah meski ia merasa Akaba bukan jenis orang yang menyenangkan.

"Ahhh... syukurlah kau suka akan mie ramenku." ucap Akaba usai menyeruput mienya.

"Oh yah, asal kau tau, saat ini hanya kita berdua yang ada disini dan aku harap kau tak takut akan suasana yang sepi akan keadaan rumah ini." oceh si merah.

Sambil menikmati mienya, atlet satu ini memperhatikan Len. Ia berpikir kalau lelaki muda di hadapannya itu sedikit dingin dan mungkin tak ada orang yang mau dekat padanya.

"Tak masalah bagiku." jawab Len sembari terus menyesap ramennya dengan lahap. Rupanya, selain capek, ia juga kelaparan. Yah~ mungkin itu karena ia terlalu serius mencari alamat rumah kos itu hingga melupakan perutnya yang seharusnya sudah diisi dua kali.

"Sluurrpphh!" diangkatnya mangkok ramen untuk kemudian ia minum kuah yang tersisa hingga habis.

"Ahhh..." diletakkannya mangkok dengan hati-hati. Lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu yang tersedia di dekat mereka. "Terimakasih atas makanannya." ucapnya sopan menandakan ia dididik benar tentang tata krama oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Usai mengucap itu, sang violis segera meminum habis teh hangatnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya , beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. "Permisi." ucapnya mohon diri.

"Aiihhh... kau mau langsung ke kamar? Apa tak sebaiknya kita berbincang sejenak?" Akaba mencoba membujuk supaya Len mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menatap Len sedikit heran hingga diletakannya sumpit di tangannya.

"Len, apa sikap dingin dan kakumu itu tak membuat wajah tampanmu merasa lelah?" tanya si atlet sambil memperhatikan wajah Len.

Mendengar ujaran sang teman kos nya, Len mau tak mau berbalik badan kembali menghadap ke Akaba.

"Kau ingin berbincang apa?'" dan akhirnya Len mengalah, duduk kembali ke kursinya. "Hm, wajah dingin? Aku... memang seperti ini dari kecil." untuk mengisi kekosongan, ia pun meraih anggur yang tadi dihidangkan sang 'rekan' di atas meja makan. Rasa dingin dari kulkas masih menempel di anggur merah manis itu.

"Ehmmm... aku hanya ingin tau apa kau suka musik? Dan jika suka, apa kau bisa memainkan salah satu dari alat musik?" tanya Akaba sambil melanjutkan memakan mienya. Hingga akhirnya mie ramen pun habis tak tersisa lalu si merah meminum teh yang ada di hadapannya.

Akaba menatap mata Len dengan hangat beserta seulas senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Aku ... violis." jawab Len singkat dan meneruskan memakan anggur yang entah sudah berapa butir ia berhasil masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Len menatap balik mata teduh Akaba. Namun, tentulah pandangan Len tajam dan dingin , karena itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas dia.

"Oh... violis." ucap Akaba.

Sang atlet terdiam sesaat lalu berkata, "Aku suka memainkan gitar listrik. Yah jika aku rada stres maka gitarlah obatnya." tambahnya.

"Ahh.. aku rasa itu saja yang mau aku tanyakan saat ini. Jika Len ingin kembali ke kamar, silahkan ... karena aku akan membersihkan dan merapikan semua ini. Dan satu hal lagi... _welcome_ , juga semoga betah tinggal di sini serta jangan sungkan. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik." kata Akaba sambil tersenyum.

Len pun membalas senyuman Akaba walau tipis dan sekilas, lalu meninggalkan Akaba untuk berjalan menuju kamar, ingin segera beristirahat.

Si kepala merah sibuk membereskan semuanya. Kemudian, setelah usai akan semuanya Akaba menuju sebuah ruangan yang ternyata ruangan itu adalah studio musik. Hmm, sebenarnya itu sebuah ruangan kosong di dekat kamar mereka, namun diubah oleh si Hayato menjadi sebuah studio musik mini dengan tak lupa memasang peredam pada dindingnya.

Akaba pun memainkan gitarnya dengan penuh semangat.

===============END CHAPTER 1================

Nah, perkenalan si stoic Len dengan Akaba sampai di sini dulu. Silahkan datang ke chapter selanjutnya, di mana interaksi keduanya makin dekat... dan intim? Ahaa~ aku tau apa yang kalian ingin. Ehehe~

Jangan lupa krisarnya yah , atau mungkin ingin kenalan? #Zlaghh!#

Kemungkinan chapter kedua akan kubuat lebih santai dan luwes. Ini terlalu... ummhhh kaku, bukan? Hehe, gomen .. / bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_Riichiro Inagaki &amp; Yuusuke Murata [Eyeshield 21] ~ Yuki Kure [La Corda d'Oro]_

**Pairing : **_Akaba Hayato x Tsukimori Len_

**Genre : **_Yaoi, romance, drama_

**Author : **_**Dhansai-Hime**_

**Warning : **_AU (Alternative Universe), Crossover, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, Yaoi scene_

**Summary :**_Setelah di chapter pertama keduanya tampak adem ayem saja berinteraksi yang ala kadarnya (?), kini di chapter kedua aku bakal kasi sedikit konflik ringan saja, supaya kokoro kalian kuat. Seperti apa konfliknya? Baca saja yah (^-^)/_

**_CHAPTER 2 : IS THIS A KISS ? ================_**

Violis berbakat, Tsukimori Len, baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan kini ia memasuki kamar 'bersama' nya dengan pemain Ameto di Tokyo University, Akaba Hayato.

"Kenapa berantakan sekali?" ujarnya saat melihat kamar bagai bahtera usai terkena badai. Dan sang rekan kamar cuma terdiam saja sambil masih memeluk gitar kesayangannya.

"Bukankah kau punya ruangan musik utkmu sendiri? Kenapa kini di kamar? Berisik." ketusnya tak peduli seraya menendangi buku-buku not milik si surai api yang berada di 'wilayah'nya.

Melihat sikap Len yang sewenang-wenang pada kertas musiknya, Akaba bereaksi. "Hei.. heii.. apa yang kamu lakukan, hoi? Di mana sopan santunmu?" ia menatap tajam pada Len.

"Apa kau tak punya etika?" ujarnya sambil berdiri dengan menatap tajam pada si rambut biru.

Akaba benar-benar ingin marah tapi ia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Tak perlu menatap begitu padaku." Ohoho~ sang Violis memberi perlawanan awal. "Kau jelas tau siapa yang patut disalahkan saat ini." Hmm~ Len masih saja menyingkirkan lembaran-lembaran kertas di area-nya dan menendangnya ke wilayah Akaba.

"Kalau kau tak mau kertas ini rusak di kakiku, lekaslah punguti." sambung tuan surai biru itu datar. Ia toh merasa benar. Ini adalah batas wilayahnya, maka kalau diterjang, ia berhak membuang benda asing yang bukan miliknya.

Jreng.. jreeeng! Tentunya si tuan merah takkan diam begitu saja , bukan?

"Kau ini.." ucap si surai merah mulai geram, serta sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Naahh~ apa kubilang? Dia pasti takkan menerima hal demikian. Errmmhh~ harga diri lelaki? Atau sayang pada kertas-kertas tersebut? Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya, fufufu~

Namun, saat hendak mendekati si Violis tuk mencengkram kerah bajunya, tiba-tiba kaki Akaba terpeleset kertas yang bertebaran di lantai dan ia jatuh menimpa Len. Nah..nah... senjata makan majikan, donk? Uhuk!

Tapi, persoalannya ternyata tak hanya itu. Berkat gaya jatuh yang sungguh tak elit demikian, bibir mereka malah saling menempel. _Gosh!_Ala sinetron? Ummhh, semoga saja tidak.

Dan untungnya, meski beradu mulut, mereka tidak sampai beradu gigi yang pstinya bisa menyebabkan kejadian anarkis dari benturan tersebut. Berterimakasihlah pada lengan kekar Akaba yang buru-buru menyangga tubuhnya sehingga terhindarlah 'tabrakan maut' itu. Pffttt.

Sang Violis kepala biru kaget tiba-tiba dirinya diterjang pemain Ameto berbodi jangkung nan tegap. Karena tak siap, ia pun jatuh ke kasur dengan Akaba menindihnya. Tidak... tidak... kalian tak perlu memotretnya untuk kalian koleksi di_folder Boys Love_ kalian. Cukup imajikan saja semanis mungkin. Fuu~

"Emmpphhh!" Akibatnya bibir mereka saling menempel walau si Atlet sudah berusaha menahan tubuhnya. Setidaknya Akaba sudah melakukan pengereman.

Hei! Apa tadi?! Bibir saling menempel?! Sebentar! Maksudnya.. maksudnyaaa... mereka.. berciuman? [baru sadar?] Ah ok..ok.. keduanya pasti takkan mau mengakui itu disebut berciuman. Tapi, dari sudut pandang manapun, itu kan disebut berciuman. Ah ok, mencium dengan tak disengaja. Baiklah, tak perlu diperdebatkan.

Kembali ke Len. Ia tak mengira mereka jatuh bersama dengan posisi... eerrmmhh.. yang memalukan begitu, menurutnya loh! Kalau menurutku sih itu manis banget. Maka, lekas saja ia dorong dada Akaba untuk segera menjauh darinya.

_Blushing_? Oh pasti! Sedingin-dinginnya seorang Tsukimori, ia tetap saja _blushing_ dengan kejadian semacam itu.

Tuan Atlet pun segera bangkit sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Kauuuu..." hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir si surai merah.

Ia menarik dan hembuskan napasnya, "Huufftt...haaaa..".

Kemudian menatap manik mata si biru, "Ok mulai saat ini aku minta padamu untuk bersikap sopan dan jangan sombong." ucap Akaba sambil balikkan badan, dan mulai memunguti kertas yang berserakan, lalu menaruhnya di atas ranjang.

Seusai itu, ia duduk di atas ranjang seraya bersandar pada tembok. "Ingat kata-kataku tadi." sambungnya tanpa ekspresi.

Akaba berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan memainkan gitarnya.

Yah~ ia harus bisa tenang dan bersikap dewasa serta ia pun tak mau memikirkan tentang ciuman yang terjadi tadi, karena baginya itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, walau diakuinya akibat kejadian itu jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Humpphh!" Tsukimori mendengus menanggapi ucapan-ucapan rekan sekamarnya. Ia bisa saja membalas dengan kalimat pedasnya seperti yang biasa, tapi saat ini ia sedang malas. Ia sedang memfokuskan diri untuk menenangkan hatinya atas kejadian barusan.

Tanpa sadar, ia menyentuh bibirnya. Hmm, bibir yang tadi ditempel oleh bibir sang Atlet. Namun ia langsung tarik lagi tangannya, takut bila Akaba melihat perbuatannya. Alangkah lebih memalukan lagi, bukan , bila si rekan malah memergokinya tengah bengong sambil memegangi bibir, seolah ia sedang mereka-ulang kejadian tadi saja.

Karena itu, Len lekas merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan balikkan badan memunggungi si surai api. Ia tak mau si merah itu melihatnya _blushing_. [tapi kami melihatnya, Len.]

Menatap tingkah teman sekamarnya, membuat si kepala merah ingin sedikit menggodanya. Yah..sedikit moduslah ~paham, kan maksud modusnya? _Come on~_

"Hei... Len kenapa kau memunggungi aku? Apa kau sedang bayangin kejadian yang tadi? Atau masih menikmati sisa kecupanku?" ujar sang Atlet dengan nada menggoda.

Sang Gitaris malahan memainkan lagu romantis tuk memancing Violis tampan di depannya, agar membalikkan badan.

Ternyata pancingan si bocah merah berhasil, sebab si kepala biru telah membalikkan badan walau dengan wajah yang cemberut bagai anak bebek yang kehilangan induknya. Tunggu, memangnya anak bebek kalau kehilangan induknya, kelihatan cemberut manyun, gitu? Entahlah! Belum pernah jadi bebek, hahaii~ coba saja kalian bayangin tuh wajah pasti bikin kalian ngakak [hehehe..].

Ya, pasti dong Tsukimori yang cetar kerennya itu langsung balik badan dengan muka yang-oh ayolaah, dia tidak sejelek anak itik. Dia adalah angsa! Angsa yang cantik, anggun dan angkuh! [Nah, sekarang authornya mulai plin plan, ahaha].

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, heh? Jangan merasa terlampau kegirangan hanya karena sudah bisa menempelkan bibirmu seperti tadi. Itu hanya me-nem-pel, bukan apa-apa yang perlu kuanggap penting untuk kuingat." Hoaawwhh, kini seorang Len bisa berurai kalimat sepanjang itu. Saluutt.

Usai mengatakan sindiran pedas untuk menimpali godaan dari si merah, sang Violis kembali membalikkan badan seperti semula dengan diiringi decak kesal. "Tsk!"

"Hahahah..." Ulala~ si surai merah tertawa saat mendengar ucapan dan mimik wajah si biru.

"Ayolah~ jika kau tak merasa menikmatinya, kenapa berkata seperti itu, heh? Katakan aja yang sejujurnya kalau kau menginginkannya lagi, maka akan kuberikan dan kali ini dengan penuh kelembutan." pancing si Atlet agar laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya kembali membalikkan badan dan perlihatkan wajah masamnya. Ayolah... setampan apapun dia akan terlihat jelek kalau sudah pasang tampang masam, betul gak?

Sambil tetap asik memainkan gitarnya, kali ini dengan lagu bernada riang, dan ohohoh~...ternyata sang Violis pun berbuat persis seperti yang Akaba mau dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya dengan tatapan tajam, siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dengar, merah..." Len mulai mengkumandangkan suara dinginnya. "...kalaupun aku ingin sebuah ciuman, aku akan mencarinya dari orang lain yang lebih memikat di mataku. Dan tadi itu, bukan aku yang nyosor, kan? Berarti aku sama sekali TAK menginginkannya!" sahutnya tegas, menohok jlebb sang pemain Ameto. Ahaa!

"Satu lg...," tambah si kepala biru. "...jangan pernah dekat-dekat aku sesudah ini. Bau nafasmu tak enak!" Naahhh! Komplit sudah _Critical Shot _dari si biru. Hahay._So,_ merah.. sebaiknya kau berhati-hati bila menggodanya. Pffftt..

Dan kali ini karena sudah malas diganggu melulu tidurnya, sang Tsukimori pun memilih keluar kamar, dan singgah di sofa untuk...tidur!

"Hahahahahah... oiiiii~... bocah biru bermuka itik... kau SUNGGUH lucu dengan mulut pedasmu..." demikian teriakan si merah dari kamar dengan nada mengejek.

Merasa teman sekamarnya terkena pancingan, sang Atlet pun keluar dari kamar dengan bermaksud mengganggunya, ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik karena sang Gitaris memang suka menggoda orang yang jutek padanya. Nah lhoooo...

Sesampai di ruang tv, dengan isengnya si tukang jail ambil sebuah bantal sofa lalu melempar kearah si tuan jutek dan tepat mengenai dadanya.

Kaget dan marah itu pasti dan memang itu yang Akaba inginkan karena ia ingin melihat wajah itik si tuan pemalas. Oh maaf Len, maksudku wajah angsa yang manis. [takut di bully Len-lova] fufufu~

Len memang kaget dan ingin rasanya meluapkan amarahnya. Tapi ia urung melakukannya. Karena, seolah Akaba sengaja ingin melihatnya marah. Dan pria biru itu takkan mudah menuruti kemauan si merah. Wohohoho~

Bantal yang mendarat di dadanya, akhirnya ia pakai sebagai guling untuk ia dekap. "Terimakasih bantalnya. Kau sungguh perhatian padaku. Tapi maaf, kalau kau bertingkah laiknya gaki, aku tak bisa menemanimu main-main. Carilah gaki lainnya yang selevel denganmu, karena levelku sudah jauh di atas gaki." woaahh! Pedaaass!

Usai berucap demikian, sang Violis pun kembali ke posisi tidurnya, dan tak lupa... membelakangi pemain Ameto yang sedang duduk di dekatnya.

Mendengar dan melihat semua ucapan dan tingkah si bocah biru tentu saja membuat si merah makin gemes tuk mancing emosi laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ooooiiiii... sapa yang kau bilang gaki? Kalau sikapmu saat ini lebih mirip seperti bocah berumur belasan tahun -nah lho-" ucap sang Atlet dengan nada mengejek.

"Ayooolah, apa otakmu tak berjalan girnya sehingga kau berkata tanpa berpikir kalau apa yang kamu lakuin saat ini sama persis dengan anak TK yang ngambek karena tak dibeliin permen loli ama ortunya -yah makin pedes nih -" ucap sang Gitaris dengan suara agak kencang.

Sudah bisa ditebak oleh Akaba, laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu langsung balikkan badannya dan melemparkan bantal sofanya ke arah lelaki yang sudah memancing emosinya.

Dan dengan cekatan pemain Ameto ini menangkap bantal itu sambil tertawa yang bermaksud mengejek. Tentu saja sang Violis pun berdiri dan mendekati pria itu dengan muka angsanya lalu berkata...

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku di sini. Baiklah, aku akan pergi kalau memang aku mengganggu." demikianlah ucapan Len pada akhirnya untuk mengakhiri perdebatan konyol yang malas ia perpanjang. Ini toh bukan kebiasaan sang Violis untuk banyak berdebat.

Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada datar, ia pun beranjak ke kamar untuk berganti baju. Ia memilih baju kasual yang dirangkapkan dengan blazer karena udara bulan ini masih terbilang dingin.

Setelah berganti baju, si kepala biru berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Nah, bagaimana sikap sang rekan kos-nya bila melihat begitu?

Yah, aku sih tidak bisa menyalahkn sikap si biru karena ia tak ingin terlibat perkelahian konyol antar sesama penghuni rumah. Ia anak tunggal dan tak terbiasa berbasa-basi dengan orang lain.

"Hei.. heeii... tunggu dulu. Kamu mau kemana?" tanya si merah dengan sedikit kaget saat melihat rekan sekamarnya akan pergi dari tempat kost tersebut.

Kepala merah tetap mengejar Len. "Jika kau marah atas sikapku yang barusan dan juga kata-kata kasarku padamu, dari lubuk hati terdalam aku minta maaf, Len. Maaf yah." ucap sang Atlet dengan nada tegas -ah sepertinya lebih mirip nada memohon- sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang Violis lalu ulurkan tangan ke arah lelaki yang sudah ada di depan pintu keluar.

Akaba merasa menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Len dan juga jika sosok yang ada di depannya pergi maka ia akan merasa kesepian di rumah ini, -itu pasti- .

Sang Violis menghentikan langkahnya karena lengannya ditahan atlet Ameto itu.

"Hmm?" diliriknya tangan Akaba yang sedang mencekal lengan kurusnya. "Umm, aku ingin minum kopi. Kau mau ikut?" Haha! Bukannya memberikan kalimat pedas seperti sebelumnya, Len malah menawarkan pergi bersamanya untuk minum kopi.

"Mau tidak? Kenapa kau malah bengong gitu?" si biru memandangi lekat si merah di sebelahnya. Mukanya masih tetap sedatar ciri khasnya.

Ahaaa, nah nah Tuan Hayato yang hebat, apakah kau ingin pergi dengan Tsukimori yang cetar membadai ini? Akaba, buruan pinjam sisirnya Koutaro gih, uehek! [dicekik fans Akaba].

"Haaah..." awalnya cuma kata itu yang terucap disertai mulut menganga Akaba, karena sejak tadi ia berpikir bila teman sekamarnya itu akan pergi dan tak kembali ke rumah kost ini. Sampai ia ngesot mengiba, kan? [hush ngawur!]

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, si merah nan tampan ini -yailah- pun berkata, "Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu, tapi maaf untuk yang tadi yah " ucap si Atlet ameto dengan senyum menggodanya. Menggoda? Pada siapa? [sudahlah diam saja author!]

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun keluar menuju sebuah cafe kopi di kota itu, di dalam hatinya Akaba sebenarnya tertarik pada laki-laki yang kini menjadi teman sekamarnya. Tapi~ akankah sang Gitaris bisa menaklukan hati sang Violis ? Coba kita lihat saja nanti cara apa yang bakal digunakan sang atlet tuk menaklukan hati si surai biru.

=================**TBC Next Chapter**==========================

Nah, usai memaparkan ciuman pertama mereka [maji ka?] ,_chapter_ berikutnya bakal lebih panas. Tunggu, panas seperti apa nih? Pasti itu yang ada di pikiran kalian. Xixixi~ Pokoknya _next chapter_ bakal lebih greget dan siapkan saja kipas angin [authornya semakin ambigu].

_~See ya on chapter 3 !~ _[dadah-dadah kece]


End file.
